creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Künstler der Toten/@comment-26327768-20151204165420
Da ich auch überlegt hatte, mal ehere eine ''blutige ''CP zu schreiben, wie diese, will ich an deiner mal festhalten, was man bei solchen Geschichten gut und schlecht machen bzw. erreichen kann. Um mit dem Schlechten an zu fangen: Das Problem bei einer ''blutigen ''CP ist glaube ich, dass man bei dem Leser keine Angst oder Paranoia verursachen kann, sondern lediglich Ekel und Entsetzen. Man also nur während des Lesens geschockt ist, danach aber nicht mehr durch die Geschichte beeinflusst. Zudem ist mir erst jetzt etwas aufgefallen, was ich bei meinen eigenen CP auch falsch gemacht habe. Nämlich die persönliche Anrede am Ende. Es wird ja in den Regeln zum Thema ''CP schreiben ''schon davon abgeraten, ich dachte aber auch es hätte eine beunruhigende Wirkung, weshalb ich es bei meinen ebenfalls verwendet habe. Jetzt ist mir klar, dass es doch eher das Gegenteil erfüllt :/ An dem Punk, wo es hieß, dass der Mörder aus der Zelle kommt und meinte er brauche jetzt ein neues Opfer und dieses sei Ich, musste ich meine Augen verrollen, obwohl ich vom Aufbau her ein fast identisches Ende bei meiner CP Jetzt hab' ich dich benutzt habe. Da mir das jetzt also auch klar wurde, rate ich dir davon eher ab. Vielleicht fällt es einem erst auf, wenn man es bei jemanden anderen liest. Und als letzten negativen Punkt, ein kleiner Logikfehler, der aber nicht von besonderer Bedeutung ist. In der Geschichte wird ja beschrieben, dass die Mutter blaue, die Tochter grüne und der Sohn braune Augen hat. Das ist aber genetisch gar nicht möglich, sofern beide Kinder Melanie als Mutter haben. Ist aber wie gesagt nur etwas kleines, was auch nicht von Relevanz ist :D Nach so viel Text und Selbsterkenntnis, will ich dich jetzt aber auch mal loben. Deinen Schreibstilt finde ich gut und Rechtschreibefehler sind mir auch keine aufgefallen. Deshalb schonmal ein Plus. Zudem finde ich, dass deine detailreiche Beschreibung bei den Morden, vor allem bei dem an der Frau, einem echt gut das Geschehen vorstellen ließ, was an den Stellen glaube ich am wichtigsten ist. Also hat deine ''blutige ''Geschichte, schonmal ihren Zweck erfüllt, nämlich den Lesern an zu widern. Und als letzten positiven Punkt nenne ich die Story an sich. Ich finde gerade dieses Unerwartete, dass ein Mann auf einmal diejenigen, die er am meisten liebt, umbringt, macht hier den Schockfaktor aus. Der Meinung, dass es doch besser wäre, zu wissen wieso der Täter auf einmal so handelt, kann ich nicht zustimmen, denn ich finde, dass bei CP gerade etwas Unerwartetes und der Fakt, dass es jeden plötzlich treffen kann die eigentliche Angst verursachen. Bis auf das Ende und vielleicht die Rahmenhandlung, finde ich die Geschichte echt nice, auch wenn sie, wie ich denke keine langandauernden Angstzustände hervorruft, aber dem Leser bei dem Blutbad doch den Zustand von Entsetzen hervorruft, die es sollte. Bitte bedenke, dass das alles jetzt rein subjektiv war und ich aus anderer Sicht vielleicht nur Müll geredet habe. Ansonsten noch einen schönen Abend! MfG Danaidh